


the innocent ones ~ ♡

by kwaninoni



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Drinking, Fluff and Smut, I love them too much, Kind of Fast Paced, Light Angst, Literally like 0.2 seconds, M/M, Mild Smut, OT13 Friends, Oneshot, POV First Person, Rekindling, Seungkwan POV, Swearing, That's slightly too long but somehow very undetailed, The smut is barely there tbh, it ends well i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwaninoni/pseuds/kwaninoni
Summary: Seungkwan strolled into a club one night, not thinking about too much. So when he sees his ex (well, sort of) with some other girl, he certainly doesn't expect to go home with him. Except that's exactly what happens.(or the aesthetic club AU where hansol is much sweeter than he appears, seungkwan can down a drink faster than the average man, and they both share a group of stupid but loveable friends)





	the innocent ones ~ ♡

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy~ so i literally JUST found this on my laptop after cleaning files. i remember writing it wayyyy back when i first started shipping verkwan (oops i mean kwaninoni) and thought i'd just put it up here because i may or may not wish to delete my life after reading it.... ok maybe its not THAT bad but still... this was actually my 1st time writing a combination of first person aND present tense so that was... 2difficult4meapparently // sorry it switches point of view like 3/4 in,, i just wanted a diff pov n it fits w what i intended so meh.
> 
> p.s. fun fact: this fic was LOOSELY inspired by the song 'somebody else' by the 1975
> 
> OK THATS ALL TYVM FRIENDS PLS READ END NOTES

I feel so disgusting. I’m drunk, walking towards a club that I used to frequent a couple years back, all by myself. I’m not even sure how I’ve made it this far to be quite honest, considering how fucked up on alcohol I already am. At least I have enough conscious thought to realise that this isn’t a great idea. Yet I’m almost there. I crane my head up and spot the radiant, pink glowing neon sign of the club, and my brows automatically knit together. I quickly glance away due to the intensity of the light and rub my eyes blearily. The smell of pot mixed with fruity alcoholic drinks fills my nose and I inhale deeply, approaching the doors and stepping inside. Luckily it’s not too crowded, just a few people getting high and sipping lazily on their drinks. Darting my eyes around the place, I realise it really hasn't changed much.

It still has that same aesthetic interior that I used to adore, pink neon signs lighting up most of the room as the only light source and large potted plants scattered decoratively across the floor. Most of the furniture is black, with accents of a deep velvety purple colour and everything feels soft to the touch. I sigh happily at the familiar surroundings and sit down on one of the many empty barstools. 

I pull out my phone and turn the brightness all the way down before anything else. Seeing I have a message from Mingyu, I open it and scoff at the content.

 

**mingyu:** _dude you’ve been gone for a while, come home soon okay? everyone’s worried._

_sent: 11:50pm_

 

I send him a quick text back, telling him that I’m fine and I’ll be home eventually, then slip the phone back into my jeans pocket.

The bartender waits expectantly for me to order a drink, so I say, “I’ll be right back” then slide off the stool and drag my legs towards the bathroom. 

Opening the door uses all my strength and I stumble in, catching myself on the sink. I pick myself up then lean over the counter, staring right at myself with my eyes half open. I’m wearing a black and white bomber jacket with embroidered roses and a white tee underneath, black skinny jeans and white shoes with similar roses on the sides. It’s my favourite outfit so it’s a shame I have to waste it on such a depressing night.

I jump as a toilet stall door opens behind me. Looking in the reflection I see two girls both leaving the same stall, wrapped around each other. It suddenly comes to my attention that the club isn't exactly the same as I remembered it and the guys toilets are actually on the opposite side of the club, where the girls toilets once were. Too high/drunk to care, the pair just give me confused looks and stagger out of the bathroom together.

I turn back to my reflection and ruffle my bleached hair a bit, rolling my eyes at my own stupidity to not even check the sign on the toilet door. I apply lip gloss and suddenly feel a bit more human, just from the shine on my lips. I wet my hands and comb my hair through to tidy it up a bit, then try giving myself a weak smile, before heading back out.

The atmosphere died down to a quite hum but somehow it feels like the body count multiplied. The barstool I occupied before has now been taken by an intoxicated male, barely conscious as he rests his head on the bar, still gripping his drink which is dangerously close to spilling as it leans precariously to one side. I roll my eyes for the second time that night and make my way to the end of the bar, where the closest person is still four seats away. The bartender strolls over and I order a drink of something fruity but not too sweet. He nods and saunters away to make it.

While I wait, I swing myself around on the chair, facing away from the bar. Scanning the club, I try to see if I recognise anyone. I’ve almost accepted the fact that the place is full of complete strangers until I spot a familiar face far back in the lounge area.

The bartender places my drink on the bar loud enough to get me to turn around. I give a quick smile and grab my drink, trying to resist the urge to throw it down my throat in one go. Instead, I sip it meekly and step off the stool, paying the bartender before wandering towards the lounge area that’s filled with comfy couches and love-seats. I sit down on one of the couches just a few metres away from the one that the familiar boy is sitting on. 

I look up at him, trying to be subtle in figuring out who it is that I recognised. He raises his head up to scratch his neck and the light hits his face on an angle. I duck my head down again as I realise who it is. 

Hansol, my ex, kind of. We were pretty close friends and almost had a thing until he broke off whatever it was we had at the time. Unfortunately we have the same group of friends, so avoiding each other is harder than it should be. In saying that though, until now is the longest we’ve gone without seeing each other. 

I’m looking at him while he’s looking at his phone and I can’t help but feel ignored. I don’t want him (or at least that’s what I tell myself) but I hate to think about him with somebody else. Eventually, I see him sigh and look up, directly at me. 

We hold eye contact for about 5 seconds before he breaks it to look back down at his phone. He types something quickly then locks his phone, stuffing it in his hoodie pocket. Rather than looking back at me, he seems to be looking literally everywhere else. 

No more than 3 minutes later, a girl strolls over and plops herself on Hansol’s lap, twisting her body to face him. She gives him a big cheesy grin and starts kissing his jawline with one hand on his opposite cheek. I hastily avert my eyes, taking a sip of my drink without realising how much my hands are shaking.

My vision goes a bit blurry as my eyes start to fill up with tears, not enough to start spilling over just yet. I reluctantly look back at the two and regret doing so immediately. She’s straddling him, one hand on his cheek still and the other holding the back of his neck. As much as I hate it, I still get curious and move over an inch to see what she's actually doing. 

Unsurprisingly she's got her mouth on the side of his throat, probably giving him marks while she's at it. I’m so appalled at the sight, I feel my eye twitch. Being jealous is one thing sure, but this is just on a whole other level. I can’t figure out if I’m more sad or angry as I recall the fact that Hansol has probably never liked a single girl in his entire life and likely never will. It’s tough competition between the emotions but sadness overwhelms anger when it hits me that he’s only doing this because he knows I’m here, watching him. 

Hansol makes eye contact with me again as the girl on his lap makes her way down his neck, dragging her lips across his skin. He looks me over then gives his attention back to the girl, tapping her exposed thighs that are on either side of him. I clench my jaw and fight back hard tears as I’m unable to look away at the scene unfolding in front of me. I down the rest of my drink which I had been ignoring since I sat down, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

Hansol pushes the girl away gently and whispers something to her, glancing at me whilst doing so. She stands up and takes his hand then walks away, pulling him along with her. I stand up as well and follow them until they’re almost out of the club. Somehow Hansol seems reluctant to leave even though I’m certain it was his idea anyway.

Just before they reach the exit, I quicken my pace and grab his wrist, the one attached to the girl, and pull him back. The girl lets go automatically and looks at me with a startled expression. Hansol stares at me, like he had been expecting this and tenses.

I bring my hand across his face hard, making a loud sound on impact. Shocked, the girl glares at me and starts fawning over him. He pushes her hovering hands away, still locking eyes with me.

He looks away to lean over to the girls ear and says something which sounds like “Go wait by the car, I’ll deal with this”. The girl nods and leaves hastily almost tripping on her heels on the way out. Hansol grabs a hand again, mine this time, and pulls me to a quiet corner of the club. I try struggling but I know he’s much stronger then me so there’s not much point.

When we stop and are facing each other, he lets go but still has his hands near me, just in case I try running away. I huff angrily and push his hands away. Usually we try and keep somewhat friendly for our friends’ sake, (I keep the hissing to a minimum) but it sure has been a while since we were just by ourselves. I cross my arms and glare at him until I can’t stand being in his presence silently.

“What the fuck was that?” I hiss loudly, turning some heads nearby. Hansol looks around nervously, clearly trying not to make a scene and draw attention, which is kind of ironic considering he was basically getting a lap dance less than 10 minutes ago.

“I didn’t know you were here and she was already on her way to see me when I saw you.  I tried texting her really quick trying to make an excuse so she wouldn't have to come but she had already arrived” he replies in one breath. 

I don’t know what to do with this new information so I just press further.

“Whatever, but why the _fuck_ did you just let her mouth fuck you right in front of me? Didn’t you even think about how that would make me feel?” I ask, louder than intended.

“I felt too awkward to say anything, especially since she just started immediately without even saying hi first” he says, looking down and holding the back of his neck.

“Oh yeah how could I forget, the fact that she's a fucking girl! Wanna explain that one huh Hansol?” I snapped, my volume once again exceeding the usual conversational level, making Hansol a bit startled. 

“This is a bit weird to say… but whatever… She has been crushing on me for a while now and well, _our_ friends know about it. So in a game of truth or dare, they dared me to take her here and let her do what she wants to me…” Hansol replies almost shyly.

The image of him embarrassed almost makes me soft for him again but I snap back into interrogation mode.

“You’re really stupid” I say plainly with a blank expression.

He allows himself to smile for a moment. “Yeah, I know it was pretty dumb but you know I can’t say no to a dare”. 

I feel a smile tugging at my lips but I suppress it. 

“Where were you going when you were about to leave?” I ask, clearly much calmer. 

He seems to think about it for a moment before answering. “Actually I don't know, I was counting on you stopping me before I left with her” he says, his small smile turning into a grin.

I roll my eyes and have a reminiscent thought. “Isn’t she still outside waiting for you?” I ask, suddenly remembering the situation moments before.

Hansol’s eyes widen and he says, “Wait here” before sprinting across the room and out the exit. 

I sigh and take a seat at the nearest table, pulling my phone out once again to shoot Mingyu another message. To my surprise he actually replied to the last one as well as sent another one just recently, which is a rare occurrence because Mingyu infuriatingly never responds to texts.

 

 **mingyu:** _ok fine just be safe! don’t talk to strangers unless they seem like not-murderers_

_sent: 11:57pm_

 

**_mingyu:_ ** _its later! you can come home now!! also seungcheol says you're in trouble hehe_

_sent: 12:49am_

 

I respond “caught up with an old friend, i’m on my way back now!” to avoid more texts from him telling me to get my ass home. I hear panting and look up to see Hansol jogging towards me.

“I sent her home and also noticed that you didn't drive here because I didn't see your car, which means I’m driving you home let’s go” he says, out of breath, when he reaches the table.

Had I been sober I would’ve rejected the offer, however I’m highly intoxicated and don't feel like delaying being in my bed any longer. 

“Fine, let’s go” I say standing up and walking past him. 

He follows behind me and we leave the club together, much to the surprise of the bystanders that watched the whole ordeal. As soon as we step outside the icy breeze bites at my exposed hands and face, as well as seeping through my expensive but thin bomber jacket. I visibly shiver at the cold and as I continue to walk with my arms wrapped tightly around my middle, Hansol calls out to me.

He’s pulling off his hoodies as I turn to him, then he chucks it to me. I give him a sarcastic ‘really?’ look but he just shrugs and motions for me to put it on. So I remove my bomber and pull it on.It’s warm and smells like him, a scent which I was once too familiar with. It’s addicting, as I find myself inhaling it like it’s some sort of drug. He smiles at me, seemingly content with the fact that I’m appreciating his own scent.

Turns out he parked on the street rather than in the club-exclusive carpark. By the time we reach the car, he’s freezing and I’m beginning to feel guilty for wearing his comforting hoodie. We get inside and he wastes no time turning the car on to blast the heater. He let’s out a relieved sigh as the car fills with warm air. I start to pull off his hoodie to give back to him but he quickly shoves my hands back down along with his hoodie.

“Leave it on, it suits you” he says nonchalantly, his tone not matching his rapid actions.

I didn't even notice his hand was still resting on mine until I realise he hadn't even started the car yet. I clear my throat, eyeing the ignition and he gets the message, releasing my hand from his and frantically trying to start the car. Thinking back, he’s been acting weirder around me then usual. Last time we were forced to hang out together was at Soonyoung’s party, he was glancing at me the entire night, seemingly watching my every movement, but still not even coming up to me once. I was tempted to just ask him what the fuck he wanted but instead just ignored his eyes devouring me wherever I went. It was almost unnerving but I can’t deny it felt kinda good to not be pushed aside for once. 

Now we’re finally moving down the road, in a sketchy area of town where there are not enough street lamps to make someone feel remotely safe walking here at night. My eyes flicker to the overhead mirror and I see Hansol already looking at me in the reflection. Our eyes meet and I look away quickly, hanging my head and twiddling my fingers. 

The silence is annoyingly quite comfortable, so of course I decide to break it. 

“Why did you end… well, whatever we were?” I murmur, after having said nothing since we got in the car.

The boy turns to look at me at a red light, he doesn't seem surprised, its like he knows I was going to ask at some point. 

“Whatever I say is gonna sound like an excuse, but I promise this is the truth” Hansol replies after some thought. I nod as a signal for him to continue and he does. “I was scared, you were the first guy I liked after realising I wasn’t into girls, and at that point I wasn’t even sure of my feelings, I was so scared and confused. Then when you told me you liked me back and we hung out more, I had thoughts like ‘ _well what if I don’t actually like guys, like maybe this is a cruel phase I’m going through’_. So, because I didn't want to hurt you if the phase were to pass, I ended it before it really started” he explains shakily, taking a deep breath when he finishes.

I’m speechless, with my mouth agape, before quickly realising I haven't said anything back yet. 

“Uh, ahem, sorry let me get this right… you broke up with me because you weren't sure if you were gay and were worried that if you realised that you _weren’t,_ you’d have to break up with me later on when we had established a proper relationship?” I ask, quite breathless myself. 

He gulps and nods, “I didn’t intend to hurt you” he whispers, voice cracking on the last word.

We stay silent for a while as the lump at the back of my throat continues to grow. Something is itching at me though and I’m too curious to ignore it.

“So, uh… have you figured yourself out yet?” I ask, my eyes darting everywhere except Hansol’s face. 

“If by that you mean am I gay? Then yes, yeah I am, I love guys” Hansol replies, giggling at his own answer.

I try to hold a straight face but I fail and break into a shy smile. “Good to hear, really” I mumble, my eyes drooping a bit as I feel myself crashing down from all the nervous energy. 

Hansol gives a sweet chuckle and continues to talk. “I know we ended quite abruptly, no thanks to me, but I kinda hoped that maybe, I don't know, perhaps you’d want to start over?” he finishes his question eventually.

I snuggle deeper into his hoodie, shutting my eyes before replying “Nice to meet you, I’m Seungkwan, what’s your name handsome?” I hear Hansol giggling at my response but he plays along. 

“Hey Seungkwan, I’m Hansol, and I must say you’re not too bad yourself”

I open my eyes and look up at him from my slouched position in the passenger seat. He really is very handsome, even when he’s in a casual graphic tee and ripped black jeans, like he is now. His eyes fixed firmly on the road, carefully observing his surroundings. I feel so safe. 

We stop at traffic and I’m too busy appreciating his natural beauty, making sure I’ve seen every inch of him, to notice him glance at me.

“Like what you see huh?” he smirks, running his hand through his hair, trying to be seductive.

I go bright red but burst out laughing at his action, my laughter muffled by his cozy hoodie that my face is still tucked under.

“Hmm?” he presses further, seemingly wanting an actual answer.

“Yeah, duh…” I mumble under my breath.

“A bit louder for the people in the back please” he says jokingly.

I clear my throat, “Yeah of course” I say, loud enough for him to hear if he listens carefully.

“Okay good to know” he says with a grin as I punch his arm lightly with my hoodie paw.

“Hey, for the record I think you’re incredibly hot” he says, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I flush a deeper red and the once cozy hoodie feels like a sauna. Hansol looks pleased to have made me blush so intensely with just one compliment. Beginning to feel myself sweat, I pull off his hoodie in one swift motion and to my absolute horror, my shirt goes with it.

“Oh fuck!” I yelp, as I scramble to separate my shirt and his hoodie in my arms.

He has a puzzled expression on his face when he hears me curse, as we slow to a stop at yet another lot of traffic. He turns his head and sees me hastily pulling my shirt out from inside his hoodie, shirtless. 

I look over and his eyes widen. “What the heck happened there?” he asks, genuinely so confused.

I could laugh but I’m a bit busy being incredibly embarrassed. I slip my head and arms into my shirt at lightning speed and pull it all the way down, panting heavily. Looking at Hansol out of the corner of my eye, I see him blushing a light pink and holding back laughter. 

I sigh, “Just laugh if you’re going to anyway” I say in between exhausted breaths.

I wait for him to start laughing, so when he doesn’t, it’s my turn to be confused. I glance over at him and he’s just smiling at the road, still quite wide-eyed. I’m about to ask why when he pulls over. I look out the window and notice I’m home. I didn't even notice we had entered the neighbourhood.

“We’re here” he says with a simple smile. Just 30 mins ago I was wishing I was in my bed more than anything but now I’m here I almost don't want to leave. Hansol gets out of the car and walks around to my side, opening the door. Cold air rushes in and I hold my jacket and his hoodie to my chest tightly. I step out of the car and pass him his hoodie. He takes my jacket from my arms too, leaving me unclear. 

“Arms up” he says, holding up his hoodie.

I do as he says, too tired to argue even if I wanted to, and he slides his hoodie back onto my frozen body. 

“Let’s head inside” I murmur, the volume of my voice steadily decreasing. We walk to my door and I unlock it after some fumbling. I walk in, take my shoes off and turn to see Hansol still standing in the doorway.

I roll my eyes and wave him inside, “Come in, I’m not letting you drive all the way home when it’s this late”. He breathes a sigh of what I hope is relief and steps inside, removing his shoes.

We creep through the apartment, trying not to make a noise, so we don't wake up my roommates. I turn the corner to the living room and gasp. I count about 11 sleeping boys, all laying in different positions around the room. Of course Mingyu and Wonwoo decide to have everyone sleep over tonight of all nights. Hansol rolls his eyes at his friends snoring and rolling over. I take his hand, not wanting to stand here any longer in case someone wakes up, and drag him into my room. I shut the door behind us and lean against it, breathing a huff of exhaustion. It’s been a long night. 

Hansol walks to the bed and sits on the edge, while I go to the connecting bathroom and change into sweatpants, still keeping his hoodie on. I walk into my wardrobe and find a pair that are slightly too big for me and throw them at Hansol. He catches them with a grin and pulls off his jeans immediately. I grab a glass of water from the bathroom, averting my eyes from his half naked body sitting on my bed. I return to see him pulling on my sweats, he catches my stare. 

“You know when I saw you at the club I certainly didn't think I’d be getting in your pants tonight, but look at me now” he says with a huge smirk on his face. 

The smirk quickly turns into a smile, and then giggling as he laughs a bit too hard at his own joke. As much as I acknowledge it was a joke, I still blush a deep crimson and shuffle to the bed, hiding my face with my glass of water. I place it on the side table and slip under the covers, flopping my head onto my pillow and pulling Hansol down beside me.

I turn off the side lamp and snuggle deep into my bed, almost forgetting there is a boy lying right next to me. I curl into a ball sticking my butt out in the process and accidentally bump his stomach with my ass. I tense and then quickly straighten out as I hear muffled chuckles behind me. Suddenly I feel his arm around my waist, pulling me towards the middle of my bed, and pressing me against his body. I freeze, unsure of what to do, but decide to play it cool.

“Isn’t this weird to do with a stranger you met in a car less than half an hour ago?” I say smugly but jokingly. I feel his hot breath on the back of my neck and it sends tingles down my spine.

“I guess you’re right” he answers, removing his arm.

I unknowingly whimper at the sudden heat loss and cover my mouth right away. Reaching my hand behind me, I try to find his arm in the darkness. I miscalculate how close we are and my open palm brushes against his ass.

“Fuck, sorry I meant to grab this” I blurt, grabbing his arm that was tucked between us and placing it back around my waist.

“Hey no problem, you can grab my ass too if you want” he whispered into my ear. I feel the tips of my ears burning as I shut my eyes tight.

“Goodnight and let me know in the morning when you got so greasy” I whisper back, with not a hint of seduction in my voice.

I hear him sniggering then he whispers “Sure, goodnight" before I slowly slip into sleep, but not before I feel a soft kiss placed gently on the back of my neck.

—

The next morning I wake up with a pounding headache and a full glass of water next to me. 

‘ _Why the fuck didn't I drink it if I could be bothered to pour it?’_ I think, mentally scolding my drunk self from last night.

I down the water with my eyes still closed then put the glass back on the table, all whilst still lying down. It’s only when I try to get up and out of bed that I notice the arms latched around my middle. I quickly resumed my laying down position, not wanting to wake up the sleeping prince next to me. Leaning over, I pull the blind shut, as there’s too much sunlight seeping in for my poor bloodshot eyes. As I’m leaned over the body, the door swings open, and I turn my head sleepily to see Mingyu standing at my door. 

“I thought I heard you come in last night” he says entering my room, still not having seen Hansol who is lying just under me as I hover above him fiddling with the blinds. Mingyu looks down at the clothes on my bedroom floor and I take the opportunity to quickly lay down on top of Hansol’s entire body, using him as a mattress, and covering his head and body with the blanket. The tall boy still standing in my room looks up at me as I stroke the covers, pretending to neaten it out a little. 

“Where did you get that hoodie?” he asks, pointing at my chest. 

“Uh, I can’t remember to be honest” I answer with a fake smile. 

“Yeah it’s weird, it looks exactly the same as Hansol’s hoodie that he had on when I saw him yesterday morning” Mingyu says, moving towards my bed. 

“Can’t two people have the same hoodie?” I snap, worried that if he comes any closer he’ll notice that I’m not the only one in this bed. Just as I say that though, I feel Hansol moving slightly underneath me. 

“What? No, that’s fine, I was just saying… never mind, are you okay?” the intruder asks, getting threateningly close to my bed. 

“Yes, yes I’m fine just let me sleep a bit more, alright?” I assured, my voice straining a bit. 

“Okay fine, just come out soon, everyone is still here” Mingyu sighs, then turns and walks out of my room, pulling the door shut behind him.

I sigh, relieved that he finally left. Realising I had no clue what position Hansol was in the whole time, I pulled the blanket down to my waist and peer down underneath me. What I see is two very confused eyes looking back at me and a goofy smile. I stutter and try to explain, but before I can do anything he twists my body around and splits my legs apart so that I’m straddling him, knees digging into my mattress on either side of his hips. 

“I’ve missed you a lot, to be completely honest” he admits, bringing a hand up to stroke my face. So much is happening all at once and my senses are so overridden that I can’t hardly think of anything to say.

“I missed you too of course, I mean it wasn’t exactly me that ended it, was it?” I say, raising an eyebrow with my hand on my hip. 

Hansol bites his lip and I swear I’ve just forgotten how to breathe. 

“I suppose you’re right about that” he answers huffing. I feel a pang of guilt. It’s not like it was even his fault either. He was just confused and frightened at the new feelings he had. Not to mention he did it for me in the first place, not wanting to hurt my feelings. I lean over at the hip and hug him for a moment. For someone that hasn't showered for what I imagine has been a while, he still smells lovely. Sitting back up on his hips, I lose myself in his gaze. How does someone stare so lovingly at another person?! I can’t even begin to comprehend.

“Wanna cuddle?” he asks with the most innocent eyelash batting I’ve ever seen. I nod and slide off him, lying down and turning on my side. We resume the same position from last night, with me being the little spoon. Not feeling as though we are close enough, I wriggle back into his full embrace, back pressed warmly against his chest and tummy. Being this close though, has the undecided factor of his morning wood pressed awkwardly against the small of my back, just above my ass. 

I wiggle some more, trying to find a comfortable position for both of us, when I hear a soft moan coming from behind me. Turning my neck as far as it will go I turn to see a very red-faced Hansol. I raise an eyebrow, wondering what brought that on but I don't even have to ask. 

“Uh ahem, sorry but I can’t help it when you fidget in my lap and… you know” he says, surprisingly softly.

I scoff and press myself closer to his body, constantly squirming against his crotch. His breath hitches and I’m pleased to have brought on such a reaction. 

“What’s the big deal, it’s just morning wood” I say, unperturbed. 

Hansol seems to have had enough of my teasing already because he leans in close to my ear and whispers “Maybe if it’s not such a big deal, you can take care of it for me”.

Stupid kid. If he thinks he can make me blush again, he’s got another thing coming. I turn over onto my other side so I’m now facing his face. Giving my best smirk, I reach my hand down between us and palm his erection through his—my sweatpants. The look on his face is priceless, I can’t help but giggle but I’m quick enough to cover my mouth with my free hand. He's completely frozen, unmoving.

“Wh-what are you doing?” he asks, looking like a deer in headlights.

My smirk turns into a pout, “Just doing what you asked” I say like it’s obvious. 

“O-oh, you know I was playing around right?” he asks nervously, still apparently in shock. 

“Duh, but its fun to tease you” I reply, moving my hand down his length.

His mouth drops open, but he’s not one to accept defeat, he quickly closes his mouth and places a hand on the nape of my neck. He smiles and pulls me closer to his face so that our noses are touching. I might have my hand almost directly on his dick but this just feels so much more intimate. Hansol leans forward and presses his lips against mine, and pulls away too soon. My eyes flit open and up to look into his. I smile sweetly then slip my hand under his sweatpants waistband and brush my palm against his erection over his underwear. He bites his lip again, this time with a different feeling. 

I can try, but there’s no lying that I’m starting to get a bit hard myself. Hansol yanks my hand out of his pants and flips us over so that he’s on top of me, mirroring my position from moments earlier. He holds my hands against the mattress so that I’m defenceless. Leaning in, he goes straight for my neck, kissing and sucking my skin from my shoulder to my jawline. I moan breathily, not even bothering to cover up my sound this time. He chuckles against my skin and sits back on my crotch, moving in circular motions. His ass pressed firmly against my half-hard length send shivers throughout my entire body.

Just as I grind my hips upward, creating friction between his cheeks and my crotch, I hear a noise from just outside the door. Much to Hansol’s disappointment, I slide him off of me and creep to the door, signalling for him to be quiet. 

When I get to the door, I slowly reach for the door knob then yank open the door at great velocity. 11 boys all fall onto my bedroom floor, all were leaning against the door. Hansol bursts out laughing as I gasp. They all rush to stand up, awkwardly backing away already. I grab Soonyoung, who was the closest to me and the rest all abandon their friend, scattering around the house before I can even say anything. I glare at the boy in my grasp as he gulps. 

“Explanation?” I ask, gritting my teeth. 

“Well, the thing about that is…” he begins, but as soon as I loosen my grip, he bolts before he can finish his answer.

I roll my eyes and shut the door after he escapes, thinking about dealing with that. I run over to the bed and jump in, crawling under the blankets completely. 

“We’ll continue this later” I decide, giving Hansol a peck on the lips then getting out of bed again.

I head over to the bathroom to have a quick shower and Hansol tries to follow me but I shut the door in his face as he attempts to enter with me.

______________________________________________________

 

MINGYU POV

_after he leaves seungkwan’s room the first time_

 

I exit Seungkwan’s room and close the door behind me. Sprinting into the living room, I belly flop onto Junhui’s makeshift bed. He scowls at me from the kitchen, clearly annoyed at me messing up his freshly made bed. 

“Guys, guys come here, I have some tea to spill” I hiss at everyone. 

After some groans of annoyance, all the guys end up sitting around me, waiting expectantly.

“Okay, so, I don’t think Seungkwan is alone in that room of his” I say, once everyone had got comfy. Eyes widen and eyebrows raise all around our circle.

“What makes you say that?” Chan asks, concern oozing from his innocent eyes.

“When I went in there he was acting really weird, then I noticed the extra clothes on the floor which were _clearly_ not his, I mean he’d never wear ripped jeans. And THEN I noticed he was laying really weirdly, almost like he was on a mound of pillows. I stepped forward and saw a tuft of hair coming out of the top of the blanket under him. That was when I knew there was someone there. At first I was wondering who on earth it could be, but THEN I saw he was wearing a familiar hoodie that wasn’t his. In fact, it was Hansol’s!” I confess, proud of myself for having figured it out. Some mouths drop open but I look over to Seokmin and Soonyoung and they scarily have the same smug expression on their faces.

“I’m scared, why are your faces like that” I ask Soonyoung and Seokmin.

They turn to face one another and start whispering to each other. When they’re done they hi-five loudly, with huge grins on their faces.

“Okay, turns out me and Soonyoung had the same idea” Seokmin giggles.

“Yep, okay, so what we thought was that we could make bets as to whether they have morning sex, the winners gets lunch bought for them by the losers!” 

Soonyoung says triumphantly, clearly proud of his and Seokmin’s idea. At first the idea is shunned with everyone calling them gross perverts but then as everyone gets to thinking, we all eventually agree.

“All right so who says that they will?” Minghao asks. 

Everyone puts their hands up except for Jisoo and Jihoon. 

“C’mon guys they aren’t that nasty, plus they know we’re here” Jisoo argued.

The votes remain the same anyway. 

“How are we going to tell if they do it or not?” Jeonghan asks whilst getting up and walking over to the fridge.

“Shouldn’t we be able to hear it?” Seungcheol smirks. 

“Like Jisoo said, they obviously know we’re all here, so I’m sure if they were gonna do it they’d probably try and keep it down” Jihoon said simply. 

I look at Seokmin and he looks at Soonyoung. Why do I feel like we’re all thinking the same thing? We all get up simultaneously. It’s because we are, I realise. We casually saunter over to Seungkwan’s bedroom door, trying not to draw attention. When we’re out of sight standing outside his door, we put our ears against it. At first we can only hear talking and I’m beginning to regret the bet I placed. But then I hear Hansol moan. All three of us freak out jumping excitedly. 

Wonwoo sticks his head around the corner and sees us next to Seungkwans door. He sighs. 

“What are you doing?” he asks, although he obviously already knows. 

“Just listening” I whisper back. He rolls his eyes and leaves. Not long after, he comes back with everyone else and soon we’re all pressed up against the door, trying to listen.

”You know we’ve done a lot of slightly questionable things but this has got to be the weirdest” Jihoon says plainly, as we all ignore him.

We cheer silently as we hear Seungkwan moan, but Seokmin is a bit enthusiastic and slips over onto his ass and everyone is having a hard time trying not to laugh at him as well as hoping they didn't hear us. No more than a minute later the door swings open and we all go crashing in, falling on top of one another. Realising we’ve been caught we stand up and try to leave casually. 

When Soonyoung gets caught, everyone sprints the fuck out of there, knowing fully well what happens to those that make Seungkwan angry. We run into the living room, all squishing onto the couch, Junhui grabbing a banana for self-defence. Soonyoung comes running into the room not long after us and we all prepare to die. 

“What the hell guys how could you just abandon a fellow soldier like that?” Soonyoung asks, panting and sitting on the edge of the couch. 

“Sorry, we thought you were done for” Minghao replies seriously. We all laugh at his answer.

“I hear the shower” Chan says, who’s closest to Seungkwans door, knowing fully well he wouldn't get the blame or the punishment.

Everyone breathes a sigh of relief. “But wait, what if they have sex in the shower?” Wonwoo states rather than asks.

I get up and walk over to Seungkwans room, the rest of the group in tow. Timidly, I open the bedroom door, peering inside. I spot Hansol on his phone, laying on Seungkwans bed. He looks up at me and smirks. I grin at him as his gets up and walks over. Opening the door fully, I motion for him to follow us quietly, though I doubt Seungkwan would be able to hear us over the sound of his own singing.

We walk into the lounge and everyone spreads themselves over the furniture. Hansol walks to the kitchen and grabs an apple from the fridge then starts munching. 

“So,” I start, looking at the others with a careful expression, “How far did you get?”.

He chokes on his apple and spits it onto the counter, Jeonghan patting his back, trying to hold back a giggle. 

“Sorry, what?” he replies finally. 

“You heard me” I sigh. He gives in and answers. 

“Not far” he says weakly. 

I exchange glances with the others, trying to work out what exactly that means. Wonwoo just asks, tired of the weird exchanges. 

“Did you guys fuck or what?” he asks, clearly done with everyone. Everyone bursts out cackling at Wonwoo’s bluntness.

“Why do you guys want to know so bad?” Hansol asks, sipping his OJ poured for him by Jisoo who clearly feels bad for him. 

“Just tell him Mingyu” Jihoon sighs. Hansol looks at me, waiting for an answer. 

“Well, we made a bet as to whether you two would have sex. Losers buy lunch for winners. Jisoo and Jihoon were the only ones that thought that you wouldn’t.” I explain. 

“So you saw me huh? Suffocating under Seungkwan? That was him by the way, I was still asleep when he climbed on me and used me as a mattress” he pointed out. 

I nod, still waiting for an answer to Wonwoo’s ridiculously blunt question. He gets the message soon after. 

“Oh yeah that, uh, well let’s just say that if it weren't for the noise outside the door, you’d all be getting lunch from Jisoo and Jihoon” Hansol says with a smirk.

Everyone turns and glares at Seokmin, the culprit, except for Jihoon and Jisoo who are celebrating and dancing wildly.

“I want pizza!” Jisoo shouts. 

“I’m ordering it right now hold up” Jihoon says excitedly.

Seungkwan enters into the chaos, fully dressed with dripping wet hair.

“I’ll have you know I heard everything” Seungkwan says narrowing his eyes at everyone except the pure ones ordering pizza.  Then he turns to Hansol. 

“What was that about ‘if it weren’t for the noise everyone would be getting lunch from those angels’, hmm?” Seungkwan asks, as Hansol goes pink as starts coughing.

“Just kidding of course… I didn’t… I wasn’t… I wasn’t going to do anything or whatever…” Hansol stutters looking away. Seungkwan smirks.

“Oh that’s a shame, I was hopingwe could maybe finish what we started but…oh well, another time perhaps?” he says, making Hansol’s jaw drop. 

Everyone snickers at Seungkwans comment and Hansols reaction.

“Well guys, it’s been lovely seeing you, great chat, but we must be going, gah so much to do, catch up soon yeah?” Hansol blurts as he pushes a giggling Seungkwan towards the front door. 

“Buh bye everyone” Seungkwan says rolling his eyes and slipping an arm around Hansol’s waist. 

They leave and the door shuts behind them. We all just stand in silence for a moment before cracking up, tears forming in my eyes from the force of my laughter. 

“Oh gosh that was too funny” Seokmin says, in between giggles. 

The doorbell rings and Seungcheol answers it. “It’s the pizza guy” he calls back.

Jihoon and Jisoo smile evilly. “Wallets everyone, don’t worry, we made sure we ordered enough so that everyone would be able to pay” Jisoo said, cackling with Jihoon. 

I groan. I almost forgot about that. 

 Remind me never to make bets with the innocent ones again.

**Author's Note:**

> i TOLD you it would end well (i mean... wow) !! OK IM JUST GONNA GO DELETE MYSELF I MEAN HOW DID I WRITE THAT SHITTT... who knew ot11 were such pervs?... (me, apparently, when i wrote this)
> 
> i also found an ol' jeongcheol fic that isn't finished and i'm thinking of posting the first chapter... its another AU but a DIFFERENT universe to this one... like cOMPLETELy different.
> 
> ((ALSSOOOOO if u need clarification on anything bc this fic is a mess dont hesitate bc the plotholes are so dang real in this one... i totally didnt fix it before i chucked it on this site oops))


End file.
